Types of Witches
In the world of Half Life there are many different types of witches, the main ones being White Witches and Black Witches. White Witches White witches are initially presented as "good" witches, but this is later shown to not be true. While some white witches are truly good some are completely evil. Female White Witches are typically stronger than male White Witches. They work well in communities and sleep indoors, and simply don't receive a gift if they don't have a giving. The White Witches in Britain have a government system known as the Council of White Witches. It has been suggested that there are other councils in Europe that hold significantly less power over their countries, but it usually seems that the British one is the only one. White Witches' eyes appear to have gold or silver glints to those who can see them. Hunters Hunters are an elite group of White Witches controlled by the Council of White Witches. They are very powerful witches trained in combat and employed to hunt down Black Witches. Notable White Witches * Celia * Arran Byrn * Deborah Byrn * Jessica Byrn * Annalise O'Brien * Kieran O'Brien * Soul O'Brien Black Witches Black Witches are initially presented as "bad" witches as contrast to the White witches, but this is shown to be Council propaganda. While it is true that most Black Witches have questionable morals they aren't bad or evil by definition. It seems that Black Witches might have more balanced power between the genders we only have two examples of male Black Witches. Black Witches have a hard time cooperating, are caused excruciating pain by sleeping indoors (after age 14/15), and are rumored to die if they don't receive a giving. In Britain Black Witches are hunted while in the rest of Europe as long as they stay to themselves they are usually left alone. Black Witches' eyes appear to be dark voids rather then glints to those who can see them. Notable Black Witches * Marcus Edge * Gabriel * Mercury * Van * Ledger Half Blood Half Blood refers to anyone who has one Fain, or non witch, and one Witch Parent. Typically their abilities aren't quite as strong as full witches. Their eyes appear to be like running water to those who can see them. Half White Half White witches don't usually have a Giving unless they agree to work for the council, and therefore don't ever develop a gift. Some, however, do have givings without the council's permission. Notable Half White Half Bloods * Ellen Half Black Half Black witches are usually raised by their parents and have a Giving as they don't obey the council. They are affected the same way as Black Witches when sleeping indoors. Notable Half Black Half Bloods * Nesbitt Half Code Half Code refers to someone whose Half Black Witch and Half White Witch, the only known characters like this is Nathan, and presumably his son, Edge. Physically Nathan has the body of that of a Black Witch. His morals waver between the stereotypical "good" of white witches and "bad" of black witches and often times clash. He is extremely powerful and some believe that he is some sort of ultimate witch, returning to the natural way the first witches were before they divided into Black and White. Nathan has the same eyes as his father, that of a Black Witch. Notable Half Codes * Nathan Byrn * Edge (presumably) Fain Fain is the term for non-Witches used by witches in the Half Life series. Category:Featured Articles